From One World to Another
by utopianking
Summary: A closet duelist brony got sent to Equestria by the Seal of Orichalcos. He now has the chance to live up to his fantasies or let the world fall into darkness. I might not be good at descriptions.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Holy crap! So many d'awws!" I thought, covering my mouth.

I was reading some My Little Pony fan-fiction on my hammock. This was one of my favorite pass times, and easy since I had a tablet. My name is Zach, closet brony and awesome duelist.

"Zach!" My mom called from the window, "Time for dinner."

I got up from the hammock and pat my jacket to make sure my deck hadn't fallen out during my reading session. I shut down my tablet to make sure no one got on and discovered me.

I stepped forward and a green glow began to surround me. I looked down and saw that I was in the middle of a unicursal hexagram.

"The Seal of Orichalcos?" I thought, "Why the heck is this here?"

The Seal turned into a hole and I fell through.

I awoke in a dark forest. I sat up and felt a churning feeling in my stomach seconds before I hurled in a bush.

"Hey!" a voice beside me said, "I don't appreciate you puking in my home.

I looked around, but all I could see was a raccoon.

"Did you just talk?" I asked, thinking I was losing it.

"Of course. I would have thought a unicorn would have seen a talking raccoon before."

_Unicorn?_

I looked at my body to find that my clothing had been replaced by dark blue fur. I looked at my hands to find hooves and I touched them to my forehead and felt a horn.

_How the heck did this happen?_

The raccoon must have seen the surprised look on my face because it said, "I guess you weren't always a unicorn."

"How can you tell?" I snapped back, "I have no idea how I came here, where I am-"

"Or what the brace on your leg is?"

I looked down and saw a golden gauntlet that went to the bend of my leg. It appeared that there were wings attached to it, though I had no idea if they could move. On the end near my hoof it looked like there was a slot large enough for a Yu-Gi-Oh deck. I looked on the ground and saw my cards in a neat stack.

"Hey Raccoon," I said, "Could you grab those cards and put them in this slot?"

"Sure," Raccoon said, "But I do have a name."

"What is it?"

"Reggie."

I raised an eyebrow, "Reggie the raccoon?"

"Let's just say my parents were beginning to run out of names."

I was about to ask what that meant when I heard a scream from my left. I unsteadily stood up and ran towards the sound, Reggie holding onto my tail.

As I ran I heard a roar and asked, "What was that?"

"No idea," Reggie replied, "I've live in this forest my whole life and never heard anything like that."

We reached the edge of the forest where I saw a large beast that appeared to be living crystal. In front of it were five mares; two earth ponies, two pegasi, a unicorn, and an alicorn.

_Those are the mane six._

Twilight shot a blast of magic at the creature, but it absorbed the energy and shot it back at the mares. The beast began to raise a sharp limb and I heard a sound come from the gauntlet.

I looked down and saw that the wings on the gauntlet had moved to one side. Five slots appeared and I realized what the gauntlet was. I levitated the top card of my deck onto a slot and called out, "Rise Utopia!"

The beast stabbed down, but it was stopped by the wings of a humanoid monster. Twilight looked up to see what had stopped her demise.

"Utopia, attack with Rising Sun Slash!"

Utopia cut straight through the creature, cleaving it in half. The two halves grew and turned into two beasts.

_How do I beat these things?_

I levitated my deck out of the slot and looked through it to find the perfect card. I pulled out Mirror Force and set it on the disk. The monsters attacked and I put the card on my disk. An energy field appeared and reflected the attacks, destroying the creatures.

Utopia returned to my disk and I ran over to the mares, "Are you alright?"

Before anypony could speak, I felt extremely weak and passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke in a hospital bed, my eyes pointing towards the white ceiling.

_I guess that was all a dream._

I looked down at my arms and found that they were still the forelegs of a pony. Worse yet, the strange duel disk was still attached to my right arm.

"I'm still a pony?!" I yelled seconds before the doctor entered the room.

"Oh, good," he said, "You woke up."

I decided to pretend I normally looked like this and said, "What exactly happened to me Doc?"

"You suffered from a simple case of magic exhaustion. The mares that brought you in did not elaborate on what happened, though. The curious thing is that we can't seem to get that gauntlet off you."

I looked back at the duel disk and saw that my deck was missing, "I had a deck of cards in this. Did one of the mares take them?"

"I'm not sure. One of the mares was the town librarian, Princess Twilight Sparkle. She might have them"

"Could I go and see her? I really need to get those cards back," I didn't know exactly how my cards came to life, but I couldn't let them fall into the wrong ha-er-hooves.

"I'll have to get the release forms, though Miss Sparkle is in the waiting area. I can go get her."

"Thank you, Doctor."

The doctor left and I looked out the window. It was early morning, so I knew I had been out overnight.

_Wait! What are my parents thinking right now?"_

My parents were probably going berserk right then. I was about to hyperventilate when the doctor came back in with a purple alicorn following him.

"This is Twilight Sparkle, Mr…?"

"Zach," I answered without thinking.

"Mr. Zach. I'll be going to get those release forms."

The doctor left, leaving Twilight and I alone.

"Um, hi," I said nervously. Twilight was always my favorite pony and talking to her was a bit awkward.

"Hi," Twilight replied, "First off, I'd like to say thank for saving me and my friends back there. I was wondering how you were able to summon that creature."

I shrugged, "I have no idea, though I'm glad you and the others alright."

Twilight levitated my deck out of her saddlebags, "I found these cards in your gauntlet. During the night I was trying to get them to work. Could you tell me what they are?"

I thought about this. If I told Twilight what Yu-Gi-Oh was, I would have to explain Earth.

"Did you ask Princess Celestia to come here?" Twilight nodded, "Then I'd like to wait until she gets here."

Just then, Celestia walked through the door, followed by two solar guards.

"Hello," she said, "I am Princess Celestia. Are you the pony who saved Twilight and her friends?"

I slowly nodded, "I'd feel a bit more comfortable if your guards left. No offense."

Celestia nodded, "Please go wait outside the door until I return."

The guards left and Celestia said, "Twilight told me about these cards of yours. I was wondering about how you were able to call upon the strength of the beasts within."

I began to tell them about Earth.

Reggie was running through the Everfree, excited to tell his master. He stopped when he reached a cloaked alicorn and told him everything.

The alicorn chuckled, "I was surprised that the Seal did not take the human's soul, though now I can have some fun with him." The alicorn levitated two cards in front of him, "And these will allow me to do it."

"And next thing I know, I wake up here," I had just finished explaining everything to the two princesses. I did not include telling them about My Little Pony because I thought that Rainbow might have been the only one who would take this well.

"Your story is an interesting one," Princess Celestia said, "Could you please show us more of these monsters?"

I nodded, imagining myself plucking the cards out of Twilight's grasp. To my surprise, a blue aura surrounded them. I figured that imagination was the key to levitation and fanned the cards out. Plucking one of my smallest monsters from my deck, I forced my duel disk to activate.

"Come forth, Kuriboh."

My favorite fuzz ball appeared and let out a little, "Kuri!"

"Amazing," Twilight muttered as she poked Kuriboh with a hoof, "You managed to create solid matter from magical energy."

I removed Kuriboh from my disk and placed him with the rest of my deck, "Will you please help me get back to my world? I really want to get home."

"I will do my best," Celestia replied, "Though you must make sure nopony finds out about where you are from, understand?"

I nodded in agreement and Celestia left the room, allowing the doctor to enter with the release forms. He unplugged me from the machines and allowed me to leave with Twilight.

When we left the hospital and I asked, "Could I possibly stay with you? I mean, if you have the room."

Twilight nodded, "I have the room. Let's go."

As we walked, the sky began to darken. I looked up to see lightning moving through the clouds.

"Is there a storm scheduled for the day?" I asked.

Twilight looked at the sky, "I didn't think so, but I guess there is."

We began to run and lightning smashed in front of us, throwing us back. I looked at the place where the lightning struck and saw the form of a cloaked alicorn. He raised an arm and revealed a chaos duel disk.

"I am Osiris," the alicorn said, "I challenge you to a duel."

I got up and said, "What makes you think I'll duel you?"

Osiris began to laugh and drew six cards, "With this card. I activate The Seal of Orichalcos."

The unicursal hexagram appeared and I pushed Twilight out of the playing field before the seal was complete.

"I set one monster and one card and end my turn."

I drew six cards from my deck, "I summon Goblinburg in attack mode (ATK 1400). This allows me to call forth Ganbara Knight (ATK 0). I overlay these level four monsters to build the overlay network and xyz summon Blade Armor Ninja (ATK 2200)!"

A ninja came from the spiral portal and took a battle stance, "I remove one overlay unit to allow Blade Armor Ninja to attack twice. Go, attack the facedown!"

"I activate the trap Backfire!"

The trap activated just as the monster flipped.

Osiris laughed, "You destroyed Flamvell Dragonov, dealing you 500 points of damage and you get hit with another 500 because of Backfire."

**Zach: 8000-7000lp**

Twin bursts of flame hit me and sent me flying against the edge of the Seal.

"Are you alright?" Twilight yelled.

I got up and wiped a trickle of blood from my lip, "I'll be fine. He forgot about Blade Armor Ninja's effect. Attack him again!"

**Osiris: 8000-5800lp**

"I set one card and end my turn."

Osiris didn't even seem fazed by the attack, "I activate Hand Destruction, causing us both to discard two cards and draw two."

I sent Bacon Saver and Gagaga Magician to the graveyard. The cards I drew were Kuriboh and The Warrior Returning Alive.

"I set one monster and another facedown and end my turn."

"I draw and summon Tusuke Knight (ATK 1700). I now remove one overlay unit from my Ninja to attack twice. Tusuke Knight, attack the facedown!"

The revealed card was another Flamvell Dragonov.

_Crap._

**Zach: 7000-6000**

"I attack you directly twice with Blade Armor Ninja."

**Osiris: 5800-1400**

"I now end my turn."

_It would take a very large miracle for him to win now._

"I draw. I now activate Rekindling to bring back my two Flamvell Dragonovs. I now summon a third. I activate the spell Double Summon in order to tribute these monsters to summon…"

A huge, blue beast materialized and stared down at me.

"What is that thing?" Twilight asked.

"A god," I replied grimly.

"Come forth, Obelisk the Tormentor (ATK 4000)!"


	3. Chapter 3

Recap: I'm standing against an Egyptian God Monster and my strongest monster has half its attack points. I am dead.

"Go Obelisk," Osiris said, "Attack his Tusuke Knight."

"I discard Kuriboh," a ghostly version of Kuriboh appeared and took the it after my Knight was destroyed, "I don't take battle damage."

Osiris's smirk turned into a frown, "So you last one more turn. Take your move."

"I draw. I activate Call of the Haunted to bring back my Gagaga Magician (ATK 1500). I now use The Warrior Returning Alive to add to my hand Tusuke Knight, which I summon (ATK 1700). I overlay these two monsters to build the overlay network and xyz summon Number 39: Utopia (DEF 2000)."

"That's the creature that saved me," Twilight whispered.

I switch my Ninja to defense mode (DEF 1000) and end my turn."

"I draw. I activate Fissure to destroy your Ninja. I now attack your Utopia."

"I use the effect of my Bacon Saver. By banishing it I can negate your attack."

"Not quite. I activate my facedown Double or Nothing to attack again."

"I use Utopia's effect to negate your attack. Light Wing Shield."

The attack was negated and I released a sigh of relief.

"I end my turn, though it won't matter."

_He's right. When he attacks again, I'll be out of overlay units. The next turn he can destroy Utopia with his own effect, if he doesn't have two more monsters out first._

Osiris' smile returned, "You know you can't win. Just put your hoof over your deck and surrender. Then I'll have your soul and I'll be happy."

"What does he mean by having your soul?" Twilight asked.

"If this card's effect is real," I replied, "then the loser loses his soul. But what I'm surprised about is that this alicorn thinks I'll give up. What he must not know is that I never give up!"

The top card of my deck glowed, first blue, then white, "I draw. I activate the spell Rank-Up Magic Limited Barian's Force!"

A portal opened underneath Utopia and he entered it, "I use this card to combine the powers of two worlds in one form! Come forth, Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray V (ATK 2600)!"

"Is that seriously all you got?" Osiris asked, "That monster cannot stand up to the might of a god."

"Don't judge a monster by its attack strength. I use the effect of Utopia, by removing one overlay unit I can destroy your monster and deal you damage equal to its attack. Go V Blade Shoot!"

Utopia cut right through Obelisk and hit Osiris

**Osiris: 1400-0lp**

"No!" Osiris screamed as the Seal began to close in around him, "I will not be taken by my own Seal!"

Osiris' horn glowed and dissolved into black mist. Utopia returned to me and I began to pant.

Twilight ran over to me and said, "Are you alright?"

"I'll live," I replied, "I'm just tired."

"Hi there!" a pink blob appeared in my vision. It took my eyes a few seconds to figure out that it was Pinkie Pie, "The name's Pinkie Pie and I saw that cool battle you had. Then I noticed that I never saw you before and if I never saw you before that means you're new and that you don't have any friends in town so I want to hold a party for you."

"Thanks Pinkie," I said, "Where are going to have the party?"

"Down at Sugarcube Corner. It's the building that looks like a huge gingerbread house. I beeter go prepare."

Pinkie left for about a second before returning, "I almost forgot, what's your name?"

"Zach," Pinkie sped off again, "She's excitable."

"You have no idea," Twilight said.

_I actually do, but you don't know that._

I looked over at the ground where Osiris was and saw something in the dirt. I walked over and picked up his Egyptian God card. I put it in my deck and said, "Let's go, we have a party to get through."

"You failed us Osiris," Osiris looked up at his master, a cloaked humanoid figure, "You brought the human's entire body to Equestria. And worst yet, you lost Obelisk the Tormentor to him."

"I swear I will not fail you again," Osiris pleaded, looking at the six cloaked figure's that surrounded him.

"I know you won't."

The floor beneath Osiris opened up, sending him into a dark pit. He let lose a loud scream that was quickly choked off by an unknown force.

The humanoid figure looked at his comrades and said, "We must defeat the human so that the great beast may rise again. Send our Canterlot operative."


	4. Chapter 4

It had been two-and-a-half weeks since I came to Equestria. It was easy to convince everypony that I came from a distant land and Yu-Gi-Oh was largely normal. We had to tell the other members of the mane six and Spike what I was so they wouldn't get suspicious.

"See you in a few days girls," I said as the girls and Spike got on a train for the Crystal Empire. I knew that Equestria Girls was going to happen over the next few days, but I wasn't worried. Flash will stay up there and I could have assured it.

"What about me Zach?" Spike asked.

"See you too."

The train pulled away and I looked at the list that Twilight had given me. It was just some normal stuff; feed Owlowicious, alphabetize the books, practice my magic.

When I entered the library I heard a, "Kuri?"

I forgot to mention that I could see the card spirits of Utopia and Kuriboh but nopony else could.

"Yeah. It's just us for three days buddy."

I was about to pick up a Daring Do when I heard a knock at the door. I walked over and opened it to reveal Ditzy and Dinky Doo. Ditzy and I met when she accidentally flew into me at the market and we became pretty good friends.

"Morning Ditzy, Dinky," I greeted, "What can I do for you?"

"Can you watch Dinky for the day?" Ditzy asked, "I need to fly over to Cloudsdale for the day."

"Sure, but where's Sparkler?"

"She's in Canterlot for a class trip and won't be home for a few days."

I told Ditzy that Dinky would be alright with me and she left. I took Dinky inside and asked, "So, what do you want to do?"

She looked at me and said, "What's that above your shoulder?"

I looked and saw that Kuriboh was floating by me, "Wait, you can see him?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

I told Dinky to stay put and I went to my room to grab the duel disk, which I learned to remove with my magic. I came back down and summoned Kuriboh.

"Kuri!" he exclaimed as he flew around Dinky's head.

"He's so cute," Dinky said as she rubbed his head (Uh, the top of him).

As they played around the spirit of Utopia appeared and nodded towards them.

"Is that really what you're thinking?" I asked. He nodded and made a 'go on' gesture.

"Hey Dinky," I said as I removed Kuriboh's card from my disk, "Since he likes you, I think you should have his card."

"Really?" she asked as I levitated the card to her.

"Yeah," I was about to remove my disk when a knock came at the door.

I went to the door and found a unicorn stallion standing there. He had a white coat and a dark blue mane and tail with a white streak. His cutie mark was a black moon.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Hello," the stallion said, "I'm Flutter Night and I just moved from Canterlot. I need to see Princess Twilight Sparkle about something."

"Sorry sir, she left for the Crystal Empire and won't be back for a few days."

"Oh, I'll just…" Flutter Night's gaze shifted to my right leg, "Actually, you might be able to help me. May I come inside?"

I let Flutter Night inside and told Dinky to play with Kuriboh in the other room. I sat down and said, "What do you need help with?"

"A few days ago this started to happen," a black halo ran over Flutter Night's left foreleg. Where the halo touched a duel disk formed, creating a disk similar to Kite's, but black.

"How are you able to do this?"

"I'm not sure. I was just able to do this. And these appear inside it."

Flutter Night levitated a deck from the deck and I looked through it. The cards were Infernities.

"Do you know how to use these?" I asked and Flutter Night shook his head, "Well then, I need to teach you. Dinky! We're taking a trip."

Dinky came down and we all began to walk towards the edge of the forest. All along the way I explained how to play yu-gi-oh.

"Are you sure we should be this close to the Everfree?" Dinky asked, huddling close to my leg.

"Don't be worried," I reassured, "We should be close enough that collateral damage is minimal."

I moved a little farther away and activated my duel disk, "Let's duel!"

**Duel Start**

**Zach: 8000lp**

**Flutter Night: 8000lp**

Flutter Night called forth his duel disk and said, "I set a monster and three cards and end my turn."

I grinned at my hand as I drew, "I summon Marauding Captain (ATK 1200). With his effect I can summon Gagaga Girl from my hand (ATK1000). I overlay these monsters to xyz summon Grenosaurus (ATK2000). I now attack that facedown."

The card flipped up and Grenosaurus bit through a knight. Flutter Night sent the rest of his hand to my graveyard, "You destroyed Infernity Knight. This allows me to discard two cards."

"When I destroy a monster with Grenosaurus ,I can detach on overlay unit and deal you 1000 points of damage."

**Flutter Night: 8000-7000lp**

"I set a card and end my turn."

"Draw. I summon Infernity Beetle (ATK1200). When I'm holding no cards, I can tribute my beetle and summon two in its place."

The beetle glowed back and split into two, "I end my turn."

"I draw and summon Zubaba Buster (ATK1800). I use him to attack one of the Beetles."

A card flipped up and my attack was stopped, "I use the spell Negate Attack to end the battle."

"Stupid splashable cards," I muttered, "I end my turn."

"I tribute one of my Infernity Beetles to summon Infernity Destroyer (ATK2300). I attack your Zubaba Buster."

**Zach: 8000-7500lp.**

I was surprised that I did not feel pain, but Flutter Night continued his turn, "Because Infernity Destroyer destroyed your monster and sent it to the graveyard, you get hit with 1600 points of damage."

**Zach: 7500-5900lp**

I was knocked to the ground and Dinky asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I replied as I stood up."

"I tune my Infernity Beetle to my Infernity Destroyer to synchro summon Hundred-Eyes Dragon (ATK 3000)!"

_Not good._

"I end my turn."

I drew, "I activate Reinforcement of the Army, so I add Goblindberg to my hand and summon him (ATK1400). Because of his effect I can bring out Ganbara Knight (ATK0). I overlay these level four monsters and xyz summon Number 39: Utopia (ATK2500). I activate the spell Blustering Winds to increase my Utopia's attack (ATK2500-3500). I attack your Hundred-Eyes Dragon."

**Flutter Night: 7000-6500lp**

Flutter Night laughed, "When you destroy my dragon, I can add to my hoof an Earthbound Immortal."

"I end my turn."

"I draw, and activate Mausoleum of the Emperor. Now I tribute 2000 lifepoints."

**Flutter Night: 6500-4500lp**

"Why would he give up lifepoints?" Dinky asked from the tree stump where she and Kuriboh were watching."

"So can bring out a powerful new beast. I summon Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu (ATK3000).

"Attack him directly!"

I removed an overlay unit, "Negate his attack Utopia, Light-Wing Shield!"

"I end my turn."

_I can't attack his monster and I only have a couple cards that can destroy his monster with an effect. I can only get rid of him if I draw the right card._

I drew, and levitated my card high into the air, "I use the spell Rank-Up-Magic Limited Barian's Force to perform Chaos Xyz Evolution! I combine the power of two worlds into one form, come forth Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray V (ATK2600)!"

The upgraded form of my monster appeared in the air and brandished his swords, "I use his effect to destroy your monster and hit you with the damage. Go, V-Blade Shoot."

Flutter Night extended a hoof and both his facedowns raised, "I activate Call of the Haunted and Infernity Barrier. The first allows me to bring back my Infernity Destroyer, the second destroys your Utopia."

I watched as Utopia disintegrated. I nodded and Flutter Night said, "Attack him directly."  
My facedown was a Copy Knight, so all I could do was take the attack.

**Zach: 5900-600lp**

I drew and said, "You win."

The monsters disappeared and I could hear a voice behind me say, "Really, this is the human that defeated Osiris? Pathetic."

I turned around to see Prince Blueblood standing with a duel disk on his leg. I always hated the guy since Best Night Ever and last week he said at a huge party that earth ponies were a worthless race. So I was ready to beat him.

I was about to say something when Flutter Night yelled out, "I will make you pay for what happened at that Gala!"

I turned back towards Flutter Night to find that he had been replaced with a Pegasus stallion. His coat was black, but his mane and tail had the same color scheme as Flutter Night.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"The name's Night Sky and I challenge Blueblood to a duel."

"Well I'm sorry," Blueblood said, "But I only need to duel the human. Though I guess you two could tag duel me." He activated the disk, "I'll start with The Seal of Orichalcos!"

The green dome appeared, trapping everypony, including Dinky, inside.

"Let the games begin.

**Flutter Night and Night Sky are not owned by me, they are the property of the user Flutter Night.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Prince Blueblood: 8000lp**

**Zach and Night Sky: 8000lp**

Blueblood has just played the Seal of Orichalcos and I had Dinky move behind me.

Blueblood continued his turn, "I summon Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus (ATK 1800-2300). I end my turn."

"I draw," I said, "I summon Marauding Captain (ATK 1200). Now I use his effect to summon Zubaba Knight (ATK 1600). I overlay my monsters to xyz summon, Number 17: Leviathan Dragon (ATK 2000)! I detach one overlay unit to give him more attack points (ATK 2000-2500). Attack his Pegasus with shock stream blast!"

**Blueblood: 8000-7800**

Blueblood was shoved back by the shockwave, but he stood on his feet, "When you destroy my Sapphire Pegasus, I can bring it back as a spell." A block of Sapphire appeared in front of Blueblood.

"I'll set a card and end my turn."

Blueblood levitated a card from his deck, "I set one card and summon Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth (ATK 1700-2200). I end my turn."

Night Sky drew a card, "I activate Realm of Light."

The area lit up a little before the Seal glowed and destroyed the slowly forming pillars. Night Sky was confused, "What's going on?"

Blueblood began to laugh, "You foal, the Seal cannot be destroyed once per turn."

"That doesn't matter. I summon Jain, Lightsworn Paladin (ATK1800) and equip her with the spell Lightsworn Sabre (ATK 1800-2500). I attack your Mammoth. When my monster attacks, she gains 300 attack points (ATK 2500-2800)

**Blueblood: 7800-7200**

A block of amber appeared on Blueblood's side of the field.

_We're playing right into his hooves! His deck can have three aces that can hit us._

"I'll end my turn (ATK2800-2500) and send the top two cards of my deck to the graveyard."

Blueblood drew and smiled, "I activate the spell Crystal Tree. I now tribute my three spells to summon Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder (ATK 4000-4500)."

When the monster appeared, Blueblood fell to his knees in pain. A gold and green aura covered him, causing lightning to shoot everywhere.

_Why is this happening? This didn't happen when Osiris summoned Obelisk, unless… of course! A mere unicorn can't hold the raw power from these cards._

I was snapped out of my revelations when a blast of lightning bounced off the Seal, and flew towards Dinky! I was about to cry out when Kuriboh appeared and took the hit."

"Thanks buddy," I said before turning toward Blueblood, who was beginning to stand, "You can't handle this power. Stop the duel so you can get help."

"Never!" he growled, "I will feed your soul to the Dark Serpent and rid the world of those filthy earth ponies!" Blueblood's eyes glowed red, "I'll attack Jain, Lightsworn Paladin!"

**Zach and Night Sky: 8000-6000**

"When my monster destroys yours, I can hit you with 1000 points of damage."

**Zach and Night Sky: 6000-5000**

"I draw. I activate Call of the Haunted to bring back my Marauding Captain (ATK 1200). I summon Goblindburgh (ATK 1400) and use its effect to summon Gagaga Magician in defense mode (DEF 1000). I use Resonance Device to make my Captain level four. I overlay Marauding Captain and Goblindburgh to xyz summon Number 39: Utopia (DEF 2000) I switch Leviathan Dragon to defense mode (DEF 0) and end my turn."

"My turn. Attack his magician!"

"I activate Utopia's effect, Light-Wing Shield!"

"I'll just end my turn."

"Finally," Night Sky said, "I can go. I summon Lyla, Lightsworn Summoner (ATK1700). I switch her to defense mode to destroy that facedown."

The revealed card was Dark Bribe and was destroyed, "That ends my turn."

Blueblood drew, "I'll attack your Sorceress!"

I was about to activate Utopia's effect when Night Sky called out, "Don't negate the attack!"

_Why would he… of course! Judgment Dragon!_

The attack hit and we were hit with another 1000 points of damage.

**Zach and Night Sky: 5000-4000**

"I end my turn."

I ignited my horn and felt power come from the top card of my deck, "I draw and activate Rank-Up-Magic Limited Barian's Force! I combine the power of two worlds into one form. Come forth Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray V (ATK 2600)! I activate his ability, go V-Blade Shoot!"

Utopia flew and destroyed Hamon, hitting Blueblood with the damage.

**Blueblood: 7200-2700**

"Now I attack with Utopia!"

**Blueblood: 2700-100**

"I end my turn."

Blueblood was knocked down by the attack and was slowly getting up, "I draw. I use the spell Monster Reborn to resummon Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder! I now attack your Utopia."

**Zach and Night Sky: 4000-2100**

"Now his effect activates."

**Zach and Night Sky: 2100-1100**

I was hit by lightning and fell to the ground. I had no idea how the pegasus beside me could handle so many attacks. As I laid there, Dinky laid her head on my side, repeating, "Get up."

"Stay down human," Blueblood said with a sneer, "During my next turn I will either attack you or your partner and the Seal will absorb all of you, feeding you to the Dark Serpent."

I tried to get up, but could not find the strength. So instead I looked at Night Sky and said, "End this."

"My pleasure," he said, taking the top card from his deck, "When I have four different Lightsworns in my graveyard, I can summon Judgment Dragon (ATK 3000). I pay 1000 lifepoints to destroy every other card on the field.

**Zach and Night Sky: 1100-100**

"Not my Hamon!" Blueblood wailed.

"I attack you directly!"

**Blueblood: 0**

As the Seal began to close around Blueblood, Night Sky flew over to him and ripped his duel disk from his arm. The Seal disappeared and Blueblood was left sobbing. I found the strength to get up and walked over to the two.

"How did you know that would work?" I asked.

Night Sky shrugged, "I didn't."

A light covered Night Sky and he was replaced by Flutter Night.

I stared at Flutter Night and asked, "What the heck is going on here?"

"I'll tell you later. Right now, I think we should worry about him," Flutter Night pointed at Blueblood.

I bent down and asked, "What's wrong with you?"

Blueblood looked up at me with bloodshot eyes, "You should have let the Seal take me. Since I have failed, HE will feed my whole body directly to the Dark Serpent."

"Who will feed you to the Serpent?"

"Shadow Walker," Blueblood whispered before passing out.

We dragged Blueblood into town, taking him to the hospital and saying he was attacked by a Timber Wolf. After that we went back to the library and Flutter Night explained that Night Sky was his dark side. Because he told his secret I told them about how I was a human. Dinky promised not to tell and I trusted both of Flutter Night's personalities from the duel.

Flutter Night went home and I watched Dinky draw until Ditzy got home. I explained that we got jumped by Blueblood near the forest, but that Dinky did not get hurt.

"Thank you for not letting my little Muffin get hurt," she said, "I wish I could repay you somehow."

I held up a hoof, "You don't need to do that. I had fun when I wasn't fighting for my life."

"No, I insist. How about I take you out to dinner in a few days?"

I began to blush, "Sure."

"I'll see you then then."

They left and I sat wondering what just happened.

_Did she just ask me on a date?_

"I believe so," a voice rang through the room.

I looked at the spirit of Utopia, who just appeared, "Did you speak to me?"

"Yes master."

"Well, this day can't get any stranger."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%

Shadow Walker had just finished showing the events of the duel via hologram, "It appears that I need to rethink my choice of assassins."

One of the ponies sitting in the circle began to speak, "Let the Great and Powerful Trixie handle this human. She will be more than a match for him."

"No Trixie, we must wait until we can let our presence be known."

A cloaked alicorn next to Trixie lifted a hole-filled hoof, "If I may make a suggestion, I could send my top assassin to obtain the soul of this human. I also believe we should collect the soul of this Flutter Night pony. He will give the Dark Serpent great strength."

Shadow Walker pondered this before saying, "Yes, send your assassins. May they have better luck."

The strange alicorn began to walk away when Shadow Walker added, "And Chrysalis."

"Yes?"

"If they fail, you will have to redeem yourself for choosing them."

"Yes, my lord."

**Hello. First off, this takes place in a universe where "Magic Duel" never happened. Also, you now know the identities of three of this dark council. Who are the rest?**


	6. Chapter 6

It was three days since the duel against Blueblood and Flutter Night (who likes to go by Night) and I were waiting for Twilight and her friends at the train station. I had sent a letter to Princess Celestia about her nephew going to the dark side. She had sent one back that said she would also be accompanying the girls to Ponyville.

"When are they going to get here?" Night shifted to Night Sky and he asked.

"In a minute," I replied. I saw train coming, "See."

I greeted my friends and said, "It's good to see you again Princess."

"Likewise," Celestia replied. She pointed at Sky, "Who is your friend?"

"The name's Night Sky," he replied. Then he changed to Night and said, "And I'm Flutter Night."

Everypony looked at Night in awe. I could see that they didn't expect that.

"Why are all you staring at me?"

"Sorry," Twilight said, holding a hoof out in apology, "We just never saw anypony like you before. But Zach did tell us how you two helped him out against Blueblood."

Night took the hoof and blushed, "That's alright. "

Celestia looked at me and said, "I'd like to see the card you said my nephew possessed."

"Of course. I left it at the library," I had gone back to the site of the duel and retrieved Hamon. The Seal had disappeared, though.

We went back to the library and I pulled two cards from behind a couple books. I showed them to Celestia.

"The yellow one is Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder, the card your nephew used," I said, "And the blue is Obelisk the Tormentor, the card Osiris used when I first came to Ponyville."

_I'm still wondering why he didn't use Slifer. His Japanese name is Osiris after all._

Celestia levitated the cards and they sparked black for a second, "I can feel a large amount of dark energy coming from these cards. Did either of them tell you who gave them to them?"

"Blueblood said something about a pony named Shadow Walker…"

"He's not a pony," I heard Celestia mutter.

"What was that Princess?" Applejack asked.

Celestia sighed, "Shadow Walker is no pony."

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked.

"His name was Lux," Celestia began, "He came to Equestria after the fall of Discord, nearly 2000 years ago. He was a human magician, capable of traveling through dimensions. His powers kept him in human form.

His powers helped Luna and I maintain Harmony as we assumed control over Equestria. Eventually we fell in love. We were to be wed until a jealous noble tried to assassinate him.

**FLASHBACK**

Celestia and Lux were sitting in their bedroom. Lux was holding a silver staff.

"I banished that noble," Celestia said, "Do you really think you have to leave Equestria?"

Lux nodded, "I have to. If I don't, then other nobles will attempt to kill me." He kissed Celestia, "But I promise to return."

Lux raised his staff and a red portal opened. He walked through the portal and disappeared.

**END FLASHBACK**

I blinked away the vision, "What was that?"

"I used a spell to show you what happened?" Celestia replied.

"Ooh, Princess!" Pinkie said, "Did you ever see Lux again?"

"I was getting to that. 1900 years later he returned, but something was wrong. He used dark magic and renamed himself Shadow Walker. When I asked what was wrong, he said that he was going to destroy all those who had wronged him.

"He stole the Elements of Harmony and attempted to use them to summon a beast known as the Great Leviathan. We tried to use magic to defeat Shadow Walker, but he wore armor made of a mix of metals known as mythril and orichalcum.

"We were eventually able to defeat him after retaking the Elements. He escaped and vowed to destroy us. I fear he may be trying to accomplish this."

_So a dark force that's over 2000 years old is trying to steal my soul. But why?"_

"Why would he want my soul? And why hasn't he been trying to go after the other Elements?"

"I have no idea. Perhaps we should give them deck for protection."

"I'm not sure how. Unless Discord has been secretly looking at my dimension he can't make the decks I think the girls would like."

"Who says I haven't" a voice said.

Discord appeared in all his Chaotic glory. He materialized six decks and gave them to the girls.

"How did you make these?" Rainbow asked, "Have you gone to Earth?"

"I may or may not spy on the human universes in my free time," Discord replied.

"Wait!" I was confused, "If you knew about my world, why haven't you offered to send me back?"

"It would be hard to pinpoint your exact timeline and I can't send living things through a dimensional portal. Not after I showed unicorns and pegasi to humans."

_So he's why we have those legends. Wait; would he also be the reason MLP exsists?"_

I looked at the clock and saw that I had to get to dinner with Ditzy, "I have to get to dinner with somepony."

I walked out the door and heard Rainbow go, "How did he get a date?"

**Hello. Sorry the chapter is so short. Now we know the main villain. But I don't want to give any physical descriptions of Shadow Walker yet so just wait until then. **


	7. Chapter 7

I ran to the Lucky Clover, the best restaurant in Ponyville, where Ditzy was waiting.

"Hey Ditzy," I said with a little breathlessness, "How's it going?"

She put down the menu she was looking at, "Hey Zach. I'm glad you could make it. How are you?"

"Fine," I lied. I really didn't want anypony knowing about me being hunted by an evil human who was Celestia's ex. I really needed to focus on something else, "Does Dinky like the card I gave her?"

"Yeah. And it's cute to watch her play with the little thing that comes out of it."

The waiter brought by a glass of water and I drank out of it and did a spit-take, "You can see Kuriboh?"

Ditzy raised an eyebrow, which looked cute with those eyes, "Sure, but Sparkler can't."

_It must be genetic or something._

We ordered some food and began to talk. We talked about what we did on a regular basis, but we somehow began to tell hilarious stories about our lives.

"… and then I tried running through a sheet and hit a pole. I fell onto the ground while my mom was asking if I was alright and my grandma was wetting herself," I wrapped up.

Ditzy had her head on the table because she was laughing so hard, "That was about as funny as when I sat on part of town hall and it broke."

"I know," Ditzy gave me a strange look, "I mean I bet."

_Saved it._

I pulled out some bits from my saddlebag, "I'll pay for this."

Ditzy and I stood up and were about to leave when I heard a familiar voice, "So the freak got a date."

I looked over and saw Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. They were laughing at us.

_Of course._

"I bet it was just a pity date," Tiara continued, "Right Silver Spoon?"

"Right Diamond Tiara," Silver Spoon seemed hesitant.

"Though I would have thought those eyes of hers would have kept the stallions running the other direction. And I'm surprised she can even fly."

Diamond Tiara finally got to Ditzy and she flew away, crying. I looked at the two fillies and growled, "How dare you make fun of her! She's just a regular mare."

I could feel power rushing to my horn and a shadow appeared. The fillies ran off and I turned around to see Leviathan Dragon.

_How the…? Wait, Ditzy!"_

I took off in the direction Ditz went, yelling her name. It took me some time, but I eventually found her on a cloud.

"Ditzy!" I yelled, "Come down!"

"No," she sobbed back down.

"Come down or I'm coming up!"

When she didn't answer, I reached into my saddlebag and pulled out my duel disk. I attached it to me and put my Leviathan Dragon card on it. When it appeared, I hopped on its back and it flew up to the cloud.

"Hey Ditzy," I said, "I'm sorry about what those two said, but they aren't right."

Ditzy shook her head, "They're right. I hate these eyes."

"But they look beautiful. And how could you have Dinky if every stallion didn't like them?"

"That's because I got pregnant with Dinky at the same time my eyes became this way."

I cocked my head to the side, "What do you mean?"

Ditzy took a deep breath, "When I was about thirteen I was walking home alone. A unicorn came out of an alley and shot me with a spell. When I woke up my eyes were like this and I was pregnant."

Ditzy began to cry harder and I levitated her onto Leviathan Dragon and gave her a hug, "I never knew. But I still believe that your eyes are still beautiful."

She looked up at me, "Really?"

"Really. And besides, if it weren't for those eyes you definitely wouldn't have Dinky."

"I guess you're right."

I had Leviathan Dragon lower us to the ground and we got off.

"Thanks for the talk Zach," Ditzy said, "I really needed that."

"You're welcome."

We began to walk when Ditz said, "Zach."

"Yeah?"

Ditzy wrapped a wing around me and pulled me in for a kiss.

_So this is what I get when travel between dimensions. Maybe I don't need to go home._

When we pulled apart, we just looked at each other and smiled. Then we began to go home.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%

Two Changelings were watching Zach and Ditzy leave.

"So," the one on the left said, "the human has feelings for the strange Pegasus. I can use this."

That Changeling was about to get up when his partner placed a hoof on him, "No. We must wait until we can get both of our targets far enough away that they cannot help each other. Those are our orders."

"Fine. But when I get the chance I'm taking it."

**Just for those who want to know, in my universe the main character is 18, Ditzy is 21, and Dinky and the Crusaders are 8. That should clear up any age confusion.**


	8. Chapter 8

"You got any fours?" I asked.

It had been a couple weeks since my first date with Ditzy. In that time we (much to Rainbow's surprise) had gone on three more dates. I also trusted her enough to let her know my secret. She was actually not too surprised, with my strange name and all.

During that week Night, Sky, and I taught the mane six how to duel so they could defend themselves. Right now Night, Spike, Big Mac, and I were playing cards in the Apples' cider cellar.

"Eeynope," Big Mac replied.

I drew a card.

"Hey guys," Night asked nervously, "Could I ask you a question?"

"You just did," I joked.

"Eeyup."

"Seriously."

I gestured with a hoof, "Go on."

Night took a deep breath, "I have a crush on Twilight."

We all looked at him, trying to hold back laughs. His crush on Twilight was almost as obvious as Spike's crush on Rarity.

"You've been kind of obvious," Spike said.

Night shifted to Sky, "The point is that I like Rarity."

I could see the problem with that, "Let me guess. You guys are arguing about who to ask out because the both of you dating two mares would be awkward."

Sky nodded, "What Night was going to ask was if you guys could help us decide. We already tried to duel each other, the results were not pretty."

"You ask Twilight out," Big Mac said.

"Yes," Spike make a little success stance.

"You can't date her either."

Now we were staring at Mac, who shifted nervously, "Ah probably shouldn't be telling y'all this, but Apple Jack has been goin' out with Rarity for a month."

_RariJack is canon? I would have thought AppleDash would be happening._

Spike passed out and Sky had his mouth hanging open. Then Night reappeared and made the victory pose.

I put down my cards and stood up, "I need to meet Ditzy at Sugarcube Corner. Maybe you could ask Twilight out and we could double date."

"Am I the only one who feels uncomfortable about this," Spike asked, "I mean Twilight is like my big sister."

"Eeyup."

I ignored them as Night and I walked up the stairs to the outside. We went over to the library where Twilight was studying.

"Just go in there and ask," I said as Night just stood in front of the door.

"What if she says no?" he replied.

"Then you're no worse off. Now get in there," I poked in with my horn to get him moving.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%

Pokey Pierce was sitting with Pinkie, "Ahchoo."

"Are you alright?" Pinkie asked.

"I felt a disturbance in the poking force.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%

I left after Night went in and went to Sugarcube Corner to meet Ditzy. I in front of her and pecked her cheek, "How are you doing?"

"Great!" she replied, "Is there anything new with you?"

"There's a fifty-fifty chance that Night and Twilight will be joining us."

"He finally asked her?"

I shrugged, "I left so I wouldn't be intruding. Plus I wanted to be with you."

We started talking about Dinky's acquisition of a cutie mark. She finally realized that her talent was talking to duel spirits, so her mark was Kuriboh.

After about ten minutes Twilight and Night walked in. They sat down beside us and I said, "So I see my push helped."

"Yes it did," then Night twitched, like he did when he was trying to keep Sky in, "Could you excuse me for a second?"

He left and Twilight asked, "I was wondering, how you did guys start going out?"

Ditzy began to explain, "I wanted to thank Zach for saving my little Muffin. Then we sort of hit it off."

"She also knows of my 'little secret'," I added.

Night walked in and said, "Sorry, Sky was acting up. What did I miss?"

We caught him up and began to talk. After a while we started to talk about dueling.

"You know Zach," Ditzy said, "I have never seen you duel."

"Maybe we should demonstrate Night," I replied, "Let's break out the duel disks."

We went to the edge of the forest and activate our disks.

"I'm going to win this time," I said.

"You wish."

**Duel Start**

**Zach: 8000**

**Flutter Night: 8000**

I took the first move, "I draw. I summon Neo the Magic Swordsman (ATK 1700). I set a card and end my turn."

Night drew, "I set a monster and three cards. Your move."

_ Okay. His deck is Infernities. That means that it doesn't work while he has cards in his hand._

"I draw. I summon Goblindbergh (ATK 1400). Now I can summon Ganbara Knight (ATK 0). I overlay Goblindbergh and Ganbara Knight to xyz summon Blade Armor Ninja (ATK 2200). I activate his effect to allow him to attack twice. Neo, attack!"

His blade stabbed into the card, revealing an Infernity Knight.

"I'll discard two cards to bring back my Knight (DEF 400)."

_There's the lack of cards._

"I attack with Blade Armor Ninja." The attack went through, "Attack again."

"I activate Infernity Break to destroy your ninja by banishing a card.

I grumbled as I ended my turn.

Night drew, "I summon Infernity Necromancer (ATK 0) and he gets changed to defense mode (DEF 2000). I now use his effect to bring out Infernity General (ATK 2700). I attack with my General."

As the sword of Infernity General came down a shield stopped it, "I activate Impenetrable Attack to keep Neo from being destroyed. I still take damage though."

**Zach: 8000-7000**

"I'll end my turn."

I picked up a card and grinned, "I summon Gagaga Magician (ATK 1500). I overlay my level four monsters to xyz summon Number 39: Utopia (ATK 2500). I now overlay Utopia to perform Chaos Xyz Evolution. Come forth Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray!"

Ditzy began to marvel at my monster, "That is amazing."

I levitated my card, "I activate Rank-Up Magic Limited Barian's Force to evolve Utopia even further. I call forth Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray V (ATK 2600)! I attack your Infernity Necromancer. Now I use the effect of Utopia to destroy Infernity General."

Night raised a hoof, "I use the effect of Infernity Barrier to destroy your Utopia."

_Curse his counters. _"I use the final effect of Utopia to return my regular number to my extra deck. Your move."

"I draw. I set a monster and attack with Infernity General."

**Zach: 7000-4300**

I was blown back by the attack. It didn't hurt though, because as long as we don't want to hurt each other, "I draw. I summon Gagaga Girl (ATK 1000). I now activate Gagaga Revenge to bring back Gagaga Magician (ATK 1500). I now use my Magician's effect to make him level six and I use the effect of my Girl to copy his level. I overlay these monsters and xyz summon Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis (ATK 2600)!"

My huge monster appeared, blocking out the sun.

_Note to self, tell Celestia not to panic at this monster._

Night's mouth dropped open, "In the 20 or 30 times we've dueled, and I've never seen you use this card."

I began to smile like a madman, "This is truly my strongest card. When Atlandis is summoned, I can equip him with a number card in my graveyard and he gains half the attack points. I equip him with Utopia Ray V (ATK 2600-3900). And when Gagaga Girl is used as an xyz material with Gagaga Magician, your special summoned monster's attack becomes zero (ATK 2700-0) Attack his Infernity General with Divine Punishment!"

A tornado came from the sky and destroyed Night's monster.

**Flutter Night: 8000-4100**

"I end my turn."

Night shook off the attack, "I draw. I summon Infernity Beetle (ATK 1200). I banish Infernity General to summon Infernity Dwarf (ATK 800) and Infernity Knight (ATK 1400). I flip Infernity Guardian (ATK 1200). I tune my Beetle to Infernity Dwarf and Inferntiy Guardian to synchro summon Infernity Doom Dragon (ATK 3000). Since I'm not holding any cards, I can destroy your monster and you take damage equal to half its attack."

**Zach: 4300-2450**

"I end my turn."

"I draw."

_Time to stall._

"I activate Swords of Burning Light!" Three burning swords appeared between me and Night, "I end my turn."

Night drew, "I tribute Infernity Knight to summon Infernity Destroyer (ATK 2300). I end my turn."

"Why didn't he attack?" Ditzy asked.

"My swords keep him from attacking until I summon a monster or until he's holding five cards," I answered. _Which would kill his strategy._ "I draw." _Zexal Weapon Eagle Claw. This will be useful later. _"It's your move."

"I draw. I end my turn."

_Good, he can't use most of his effects. _"I draw." _Resonance Device. I just need three more cards to complete my strategy. _"I end my turn."

Night drew and ended his turn. Then I drew and saw Gagaga Child. That just left two more cards. Night passed again. I drew and found the Mirror force card, "I set one card."

Night drew and set a card. Then I drew and smiled, "I set a monster and end my turn."

The swords dissipated and Night smiled, "You just made a big mistake. I attack with Infernity Destroyer." My small monster was eliminated. "I no attack with Infernity Doom Dragon."

"You just walked into my trap. Go, Mirror Force."

A wall destroyed all of Night's monsters, "I end my turn."

I drew. _Another Zexal Weapon? This could work. _"I activate Message in a Bottle to bring back all my Gagaga monsters (ATK 1500, 1000, 800). Now I use Resonance Device to make Gagaga Girl the same level as Gagaga Magician, four. I overlay these monsters and xyz summon Number 39: Utopia!"

Utopia appeared and raised his blades, "I now use Zexal Weapon Tornado Bringer. I can equip him straight to Utopia (ATK 2500-3900). I attack you directly, and then I use Utopia's effect to negate his attack."

"Why?" Ditzy asked.

"So I can activate Double or Nothing to attack again with double the attack strength (ATK 3900-7800). I attack you directly. Go Rising Sun Storm Slash!"

**Flutter Night: 4100-0**

Night and I walked towards each other and shared a hoof bump. Then we fell to our knees, exhausted.

"Are you alright?" the girls asked as they ran over.

"I'm fine," I replied, "That was just an awesome duel."

Suddenly Spike came running up, "Guys, I got a letter from the Princess for Zach!"

I levitated the letter from Spike's grip and read it.

_**Zach,**_

_** We may have found a lead to where Shadow Walker is hiding. I would like to see you here in Canterlot tomorrow. **_

_**Princess Celestia**_

"Sweet," I said after I finished, "Celestia might know where Shadow Walker has been hiding."

"You should get home so you can get there early," Night said, "I hope you finally find out where this guy is."

I tried to stand up, but fell back down, "Um, Ditzy. Can I get some help?"

I levitated myself and used Ditzy as a crutch as she took me home.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%

The Changelings were watching the ponies leave.

"This is my chance," The over eager Changeling from before said, "I will meet him in Canterlot."

"Yes, Fang," the other one said, "I will handle the strange one while you are away."

The Changeling known as Fang flew away, laughing.


	9. Chapter 9a

The next day I got up and packed my saddlebags for Canterlot. On my way to the train station I met up with Ditzy, Dinky, and Sparkler.

"Hey girls," I said, giving Ditzy a peck on the cheek, "Did you come to see me off?"

Ditzy nodded, "I wanted to wish you good luck."

Dinky hugged my leg, "Are you really meeting the princess?"

"Of course," I replied, ruffling her mane with my hoof. The whistle for the train rang, "I better get going."

We began to walk our separate ways when Sparkler said, "Wait up!"

I stopped and she ran over to me. She gave me a hug and said, "Thanks. Mom has been way happier since you two started going out."

She let go and I went to the train.

_Hopefully I can get rid of Shadow Walker soon. I don't want any of my friends getting caught in the cross fire._

A few minutes after the train pulled out, a Pegasus stallion sat on the other side of the compartment. He grabbed a book out of his saddlebag and began to read. I got a weird feeling from this stallion, but I ignored it.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%

When I got off the train, I was met by two royal guards.

"Are you Zach?" one said. I nodded. "Please follow us."

I followed them to the castle where both the princesses were waiting.

I bowed respectfully, "Hello Princesses."

"Please rise," Celestia said, "We have much to discuss."

The two princesses led me to a secluded room. It was windowless and had a large table in the center.

"So, where is Shadow Walker?" I asked.

A holographic map appeared above the table. It showed the country of Equestria, along with the Northern and Western borders of two other countries that I didn't recognize.

"We believe Shadow Walker is located on the border between Equestria, the Griffon Kingdom, and the Badlands."

"The Badlands?"

"It holds our enemies, the Changelings," Celestia explained, "Do you know about them?"

"I heard that they are love draining shape shifters. What do we do?"

"First, I would like to know why he would be targeting you and not the Elements of Harmony."

I shrugged, "Maybe he needs a human soul to revive the Leviathan."

"Perhaps," Luna said, "But why not go through the portal to the other world? Twilight said that humans are there, albeit copies of us."

"Maybe he can't get to the Crystal Empire. Is there any way he couldn't get in?"

_Like a magical Crystal Heart._

"There is a magical relic that protects the Empire," Celestia replied, putting a hoof under her head in thought.

"Should I go to the border where Shadow Walker is?" I asked, "I'd hate for any pony else to get hurt."

"Maybe he's not there," a familiar voice said.

The door opened to reveal Ditzy Doo. I suddenly got a woozy feeling that almost forced me to pass out.

"Hello Human," 'Ditzy' said. Then she burst into flame, changing into the stallion I saw on the train. Then he shifted into a Changeling.

"Why are you here?" I asked as I slowly got up and levitated my duel disk out of my saddlebags.

"I'm here to collect your soul in the name of my queen."

A chaos duel disk appeared on the Changeling's leg, "The name's Fang by the way. I figure you might want to know the name of your final opponent."

**Duel Start**

**Zach: 8000**

**Fang: 8000**

This time I took the first move, "I draw. I summon Goblindburgh (ATK 1400). This allows me to bring out Neo the Magic Swordsman (ATK 1700). I overlay these monsters and xyz summon Number 39: Utopia (ATK 2500). I set a card and end my turn."

Fang drew, "I'll start with the field spell Infinity Zone. This allows me to discard field spells and this card gains those effects. I now discard the Seal of Oricalcos and Sargasso the Different Dimension Battlefield."

A strange realm appeared around us and the Seal wrapped around us.

"Should we get the Elements?" Celestia asked.

I shook my head, "Don't bother. They can't help me."

"That is too true," Fang said, "Now I summon Tardy Orc (ATK 2200- 2700). I set one card and end my turn because I can't attack the turn Tardy Orc is summoned."

I drew, "I tribute Utopia to summon Trance the Magic Swordsman. I end my turn."

"I draw. I summon Zombyra the Dark (ATK 2100- 2600). I now attack with Tardy Orc."

"I activate the trap Nitwit Outwit. By sending Gagaga Child to the graveyard I can decrease your monster's attack points by that amount (ATK 2700-1900)."

My swordsman pulled out his blade and stabbed it into the charging orc.

**Fang: 8000-7300**

"I end my turn," Fang grumbled.

_He must have expected me to only be any good when I control xyz monsters._

"I draw. I set one card and end my turn."

Fang drew and smiled, which was creepy, "I activate my trap, Embodiment of Apophis, and summon it to the field (ATK 1600). I overlay Apophis and Zombyra to xyz summon Number 85: Crazy Box (ATK 3000)."

A blast of lightning came from the outer edge, hitting the Orichalcos dome. Then the lightning went from the dome to Fang.

**Fang: 7300-6800**

_ Why would he risk his own life points?_

"I now activate Crazy Box's effect. I can roll a die and he gains an effect based on the roll."

Then I remembered that Number 85's effect was bad if it landed on 1 or 6. So as it rolled I prayed for one of those.

The die rolled and landed on a 5. Fang slightly grinned.

"This roll allows me to destroy a card on the field, and I choose Trance."

A blast of energy came from the box and hit my monster.

"I can't attack with my box so I end my turn."

**Fang: 6800-6300**

I picked up a card and a risky plan came to mind, "I summon Dododo Warrior with his effect (ATK 1800). I now flip Gagaga Magician (ATK 1500) and use his effect to make him level 6. I overlay these monsters and xyz summon Number 6: Chronamaly Atlandis (ATK 2600)."

A blast of lightning hit me and I felt a sharp pain throughout my body. It hurt but I was able to stay standing.

**Zach: 8000-7500**

"With Atlandis' effect I equip it with Utopia (ATK 2600-3850). I attack with Atlandis. Go, Divine Wind!"

**Fang: 6300-5750**

"I end my turn." Another blast of lightning hit me but it didn't hurt as much.

**Zach: 7500-7000**

Fang drew, "I activate Metal Reflect Slime and summon it in defense mode (DEF 3000). Now I set a card and end my turn."

I drew and saw a Zexal Weapon. It was time to put the plan into action, "I activate the effect of Number 6. By detaching an overlay unit and destroying Utopia (ATK3850-2600) I can halve your life points.

**Fang: 5750-2875**

"I now activate Puzzle Reborn to bring Utopia back when it is the only card destroyed by an effect (ATK 2500). I now overlay Utopia, go Chaos Xyz Evolution. I summon Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray (ATK 2500)."

**Zach: 7000-6500**

I heard a gasp when I said my monster's name. I guessed they were surprised about a Chaos Number, "I now equip from my hand, Zexal Weapon Unicorn Spear (ATK 2500-4400). I can't attack the turn I use Atlandis' effect so I end my turn."

**Zach: 6500-6000**

Fang drew, "I activate Tiki Curse and summon it (ATK 1800). Now I tribute these monsters to summon Pyrotech Mech- Shiryu (ATK 2900). I activate Blustering Winds (ATK 2900-3900) and attack your Atlandis."

**Zach: 6000-4600**

"I end my turn."

I drew and saw another Zexal Weapon, "I equip to Utopia with Zexal Weapon Tornado Bringer (ATK 4400-5700). I attack your monster."

**Fang: 2875-1075**

"I end my turn."

**Zach: 4600-4100**

Fang drew, "I activate the spell Mirror Warp. This swaps our life points."

**Zach: 4100-1075**

**Fang: 1075-4100**

It felt like I got the wind knocked out of me and I fell to the ground.

"I now activate Ookazi."

**Zach: 1075-275**

While I was on the ground I caught on fire and felt harsh pain. When the fire went away I slowly got to my knees and raised my disk.

"So, you're still able to duel. I'll summon Copycat (ATK 5700) and end my turn."

I levitated a card from my disk and almost dropped it in my fatigue, "I summon Zexal Weapon Eagle Claw and equip it to Utopia (ATK 5700- 7700). I activate Utopia's effect and detach one overlay unit, your monster loses 1000 attack points (ATK 5700-4700) and my monster gains 500 (ATK 7700- 8200). I activate Overlay Regen and activate Utopia's effect again (ATK 4700-3700) (ATK 8200-8500). Attack his Copycat!"

**Fang: 4100-0**

Fang was thrown back against the dome. As the dome shrank, I remembered something, "You said that Shadow Walker might not be at the border. Where is he?"

Fang weakly laughed, "I'll never say. The Leviathan will rise!

Fang's soul finally was sucked from his body and the body fell to the ground. I slid my duel disk off my leg and asked, "What are you going to do with the Changeling?"

"We are going to send it to the Crystal Empire," Celestia replied, "The energy produced by the Crystal Heart will act as a substitute for love."

A scroll appeared in front of Celestia and she opened it, "It appears that your friend Night Sky had a run in with a Changeling as well."

I levitated my saddlebags back onto my back, "We'll have to find Shadow Walker sometime else. I need to get back down to Ponyville."

"Allow me to teleport you."

Before I could say anything I was sucked into empty blackness before reappearing at the library. Flutter Night and Twilight were sitting on a sofa, about to kiss.

"Am I interrupting something?" I asked with a smirk.

Twilight and Night jumped back and were blushing furiously. I laughed and said, "I heard you got attacked by a Changeling."

"Well technically it was Sky," Night said, "But I'll tell you how it happened."

**So, this is the first chapter that I've had to use original cards. I think I explained their effects enough to not need to show the whole thing. See you soon for Night's story.  
**


	10. Chapter 9b

**This is the first chapter I am writing that is mainly focused on Flutter Night and Night Sky. **

**Night's thoughts will be in italics and Sky's will be **_**like this.**_

After Zach left for Canterlot, Flutter Night decided to go to the library. He knew that Twilight would be taking the day off so it was a pretty good plan.

_**No it's not. **_Night Sky said in Night's head.

_Shut up Sky. Just because Rarity won't date you doesn't mean you can annoy me about Twilight. _

Night went to the library and saw Spike picking up some books.

"Hey Night," Spike said, "Twilight's not home."

"Where's she at?" Night asked.

"She went to Rainbow's place for flying practice. She should be back at lunch."

"Oh, thanks Spike."

Night left the library and began to wander Ponyville.

_What should we do now?_

_**How should I know? Maybe we should go to-**_

_If you say Rarity's I will slap you._

_**Wouldn't you be slapping yourself?**_

Night ignored this and kept walking. Eventually he decided to get something at Sugarcube Corner. As soon he walked through the door he was picked up by unicorn magic.

"I found the source of the disturbance," a blue unicorn stallion said.

Pinkie walked up and said, "That's not a disturbance, Pokey. That's Night."

Pokey put Night down and said, "Sorry about that."

"It's alright," Night replied.

_Do have any idea what's going on here?_

_**Nope. I think we've seen him at the pin store.**_

_Oh._

Night walked up to the counter and bought a muffin. He had it wrapped in airtight plastic to keep it from getting picked up by Ditzy. He had no idea how she could find a muffin from a hundred yards.

Night went to the edge of the forest and ate his muffin. After he was done he stuffed the plastic wrap into his bags and brought out his cards.

_**Are we going to duel?**_

_We tried that last week. It didn't work too well._

"Hey there Night," a voice from behind him said.

Night turned around to find Twilight walking towards him, "Hey Twi. How did flying practice go?"

"Uh, fine."

Twilight sat down next to Night and laid her head on his shoulder. Night suddenly felt all the energy leave his body.

_What's going on?_

_**Get away!**_

Night jumped away from Twilight and yelled, "What were you doing to me?"

Twilight got up and said, "I don't know what you mean," in a seductive voice.

_**Let me handle this.**_

Night let Sky take over and he said, "Who are you and what did you do with Twilight?"

"So you're not affected by me," 'Twilight' said, "Too bad."

'Twilight' caught fire and transformed into a Changeling. On its leg was a chaos duel disk.

"Sorry buddy," Sky said, "But Zach isn't here."

The Changeling began to laugh, "My queen wants your soul too for her master. I came to take it while my partner goes after the human."

_Great, we have to duel this guy._

_**I'll handle this. It already hurt you some, so you won't have the strength.**_

"I'll take the challenge," Sky said, his duel disk appearing.

"Fine. Go, Orichalcum Ring!"

A green ring appeared from the Changeling's horn and grew to encompass the field.

_**What's this?**_

_Beats me._

"What is this?" Sky asked.

"My queen could only give us one Seal card, so Shadow Walker gave me the ability to generate a field that will have the same soul stealing effect. Let's duel."

**Duel Start**

**Night Sky: 8000**

**Changeling: 8000**

Sky drew, "I activate Realm of Light. Now I summon Ehren, Lightsworn Monk (ATK 1600). I set two cards and end my turn. Since I end my turn I send two cards to the graveyard from the top of my deck to the graveyard and my Realm of Light gains two Shine Counters (ATK 1600-1800) and Ehren gains 200 attack points."

"I draw," the Changeling said, "I summon Evilswarm Castor (ATK 1750). Since I summoned him, I can normal summon Evilswarm Heliotrope (ATK 1950)."

"So you have two uglies now?"

"Laugh all you want, but my swarm will destroy you. I overlay my monsters to xyz summon Evilswarm Bahamut (ATK 2350). I activate his effect, by detaching one overlay unit and discard a card to put your Lightsworn monster under my control."

The monk on Sky's side of the field glowed red and walked to the Changeling's side.

"I now attack with both my monsters."

"I activate Negate Attack to stop the attack."

"I end my turn."

"I draw. I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Celestia, Lightsworn Angel (ATK 2300). I equip her with Lightsworn Sabre (ATK 3000). I attack Evilswarm Bahamut."

**Changeling: 8000-7350**

"I end my turn."

"I draw. I set one card and summon Evilswarm Salamandra. I switch Ehren to defense mode and end my turn end my turn. So I have to send two cards from my deck to the graveyard."

Sky drew, "I-"

"Not so fast. I activate Infestation Terminus. Now I can banish My Salamandra to return your monster and your facedown to your hand."

"Okay. I set a monster and one card and end my turn."

"I draw. I activate my own Monster Reborn to bring back Evilswarm Salamandra that I sent to the graveyard from your monster.. I summon Evilswarm Obliviwisp (ATK 450). I overlay my level four monsters and xyz summon, Evilswarm Ouroboros (ATK 2750). I activate his effect, by detaching an overlay unit, I return your facedown to your hand. I attack you directly."

_**Horseapples.**_

_Yep._

The beast hit Sky, throwing him back.

**Night Sky: 8000-5250**

"I end my turn."

Sky slowly staggered to his feet.

_Maybe I should take over._

_**No! I will handle this!**_

"I draw. I activate Charge of the Light Brigade. I send the top three cards of my deck to the graveyard (SHN 5) and add Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress to my hoof. Since I have four Lightsworns in my graveyard, I can summon Judgment Dragon (ATK 3000-3500)! I use his effect to pay a thousand life points to destroy all other cards on the field, but I remove two Shine Counters to prevent Realm of Light's destruction (SHN 3) (ATK 3500-3300)."

**Night Sky: 5250-4250**

"I attack you directly, go Judgment Cannon!"

**Changeling: 7350-4050**

The Changeling was blown back, its chitin cracking in several places.

"I end my turn (SHN 7) (ATK 3300-3700)."

"I d-draw. I activate Fissure to destroy your monster. Now I summon Evilswarm Ketos (ATK 1750). I attack you directly."

**Night Sky: 4250-2500**

"I end my turn."

Sky was panting from exhaustion, "I draw. I activate Solar Recharge. Now I discard Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress, draw two cards, and send the top two cards of my deck to the graveyard.

"I now summon a second Judgment Dragon (ATK 3000-3700)! I attack with Judgment Cannon!"

**Changeling: 4050-2100**

"I end my turn (SHN 11) (ATK 3700-4100)."

"I draw. I can't do anything."

"So you surrender?"

The Changeling nodded, "I truthfully didn't want to do this anyways. I told Chrysalis not to affiliate herself with Shadow Walker but she didn't listen. Now I'm going to lose my soul, and she probably will too."

_**Is this guy serious?**_

_ I have no idea. He might just be messing with us._

"Well it won't work! Attack with Judgment Cannon!"

The Changeling appeared to have a content look on its face as the blast hit it. As the Seal closed in on the Changeling, Sky dropped to his knees in exhaustion.

"Are you alright?" a voice from above said.

Sky let Night take over and he looked at the sky. Twilight and Rainbow Dash were flying over.

"Yeah," Night called, "But this Changeling isn't."

They touched down and as Rainbow was poking the Changeling with her foot, Night asked, "How did you find us?"

"We were flying over when we heard Sky calling out 'Judgment Cannon'. What exactly happened?"

Night explained what happened as the three dragged the Changeling to the library.

"That was amazing," Twilight said, "I can't believe Sky faced off against a Changeling."

"Yeah, and I got my love sucked out."

Rainbow left and Twilight said, "Your love of me."

"Right."

Twilight and Night sat on the sofa and were about to kiss when a voice said, "Am I interrupting anything?"

**And now we're all caught up. See you next time, when somepony gets laid. Just kidding. I wouldn't show that…outside of a flashback.**


	11. Chapter 10

Chrysalis was talking to Shadow Walker in the corridors of their base.

"Master," she was saying, "Are you sure about this? Everyone you've sent has failed. Maybe you should fight him yourself."

"No," Shadow Walker said simply, "We need him to get stronger, to be pushed to the max again and again. Only then will his soul will be ready to sacrifice."

"Wait. Are we just cannon fodder to throw at him?"

"Actually, yes. You are just meant to strengthen him. If one of you actually succeeds, then I will have overestimated him."

"Why you!"

Chrysalis lunged at Shadow Walker, but he just put his hand on her forehead. Her eyes turned red for a second and she said, "What were we talking about?"

"You are to go to Ponyville immediately."

"Yes sir. But one thing."

"Yes?"

"Can you keep his soul in his body long enough for me to drain the love from his marefriend?"

Shadow Walker smiled at the sight, "Of course."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%

I was putting some books on the shelves at the library. It had been almost a week since the incident at Canterlot. I saw a book on teleporting and reminded myself to look at it later.

"So Spike," I said, placing the last book in place, "What are you doing later?"

"I'm helping the Cutie Mark Crusaders get cutie marks in dragon scientists," he replied, "You?"

"I'll probably take a walk with Ditzy, maybe catch that new Daring Do flick."

"Nice. So have you seen the inside of her bedroom?"

My face grew red when I processed his meaning, "Spike! You are too young to talk like that."

"You do realize I'm fourteen in pony years."

I still slapped him upside the head, "Don't say anything like that again or I'll tell Twilight."

I smirked as I walked out the door and right into Ditzy.

"Hey Ditzy," I said, rubbing my head with a hoof, "Where's the fire?"

"I got a promotion. I am now assistant post master of Ponyville!"

"Sweet." I kissed her, "We should celebrate."

"Maybe," Spike began before I gave him my own version of The Stare.

"My boss got a picnic all set up at the forest," Ditzy added excitedly.

"Should I get a suit on or something?"

"No, you're perfect."

I turned to Spike and said, "Tell Twilight I left."

We made our way to the forest, where a perfect little picnic was waiting.

"Wow. Your boss went all out."

"Oh," a familiar voice said, "It's not for you."

Out of the shadows came Chrysalis, a duel disk on her arm, "This was just a ruse to get you here."

"So I didn't get the promotion?" Ditzy hung her head.

I focused and my duel disk appeared on my arm. It was a neat little trick I figured out, "Let's duel."

**Zach: 8000**

**Chrysalis: 8000**

"I use Oricalcum Ring." A version of the Seal appeared separating me and Ditzy, "Ladies first. I set a monster and end my turn."

I drew a card, "I summon Goblindburgh (ATK 1400) and use his effect to summon Tasuke Knight (ATK 1700). I overlay my monsters and xyz summon Blade Armor Ninja (ATK 2200). I use his effect to allow him to attack twice. I attack the facedown."

The beast that my ninja destroyed was some sort of strange beast that was vaguely familiar, but I ignored the feeling, "I attack you directly."

**Chrysalis: 8000-5800**

"I end my turn."

Chrysalis drew, "I activate Heraldry Reborn to bring back the monster you destroyed, Heraldic Beast Eale (ATK 1000)."

_Heraldics? That means she's got at least a couple Numbers up her sleeve. Including anti-xyz monsters._

She continued, "I now summon Heraldic Beast Unicorn (ATK 1100). I now special summon another Heraldic Beast Eale (ATK 1000) because I have two Heraldic monsters. I overlay these monsters and xyz summon, the Changeling of these cards, Number 69: Heraldry Crest (ATK 2600)."

_I hate this deck type._

"I use his effect to give him your monster's names and effects. I now detach an overlay unit and allow Heraldry Crest to attack twice. Attack!"

**Zach: 8000-7600**

"I attack you directly."

**Zach: 7600-5000**

As my life points dropped I began to feel stiff. I looked down to see that my fur was turning black and hardening, "What's going on here?"

Chrysalis began to laugh, "In this game, you change a little bit into a Changeling each time you lose life points. My master has agreed to spare your soul long enough for you to drain your marefriend of all love."

I slowly moved my appendages to get the stiffness out, "I won't hurt Ditzy and I won't lose! I draw and summon Gagaga Magician (ATK 1500). Now I special summon from my hoof Gagaga Child (ATK 800). I overlay these monsters and xyz summon Number 39: Utopia. I activate the spell Rank-Up-Magic Limited Barian's Force.

"I combine the force of two worlds into one form. Come forth, Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray V (ATK 2600). I use his effect to destroy Heraldry Crest and you take damage."

**Chrysalis: 5800-3200**

"I now attack you directly."

**Chrysalis: 3200-600**

"I set a card and end my turn."

The top card of Chrysalis' deck began to glow and she drew, "I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Heraldry Crest (ATK 2600). Now I activate Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force. Power of Darkness, give your strength to this card. I call forth Chaos Number 69: Heraldry Chaos Crest (ATK 4000).

"Now I activate his effect. By using an overlay unit I can absorb your monster's name, attack, and effects (ATK4000-6600). I attack your monster, which destroys all your cards."

"I use Damage Diet. Since I activated my card, its effects still work."

"I still continue my attack."

**Zach: 5000-1700**

I felt sharp pain through my body as I hit the edge of the dome. But the most surprising thing was that I now saw a spectrum of violet coming from behind me. I turned around and saw the light coming from Ditzy. The light entered me and healed me.

"Are you alright Ditzy?" I asked in a worried tone.

"Um, no," she answered.

Chrysalis put a hoof under her chin, "It appears that since this mare loves you for who you are, you won't hurt her. It won't matter. I end my turn (ATK 6600-4000). You have one move to beat me."

I focused and I knew that the top card of my deck would help, "I draw. I activate Gagaga Revenge to bring back Gagaga Magician (ATK 1500). Now I summon Gagaga Girl (ATK 1000). I use Gagaga girl's effect to make herself level 4. I overlay my monsters to summon Utopia (ATK 2500). Because Gagaga Revenge was used on one of the monsters who were overlayed, my Number gains 300 attack points (2500-2800)."

"But you can't beat my Chaos Number," Chrysalis protested, "You have no more cards in your hand."

"But when Gagaga Girl is used with another Gagaga monster, the attack of a special summoned monster you control becomes 0 (ATK 4000-0). Attack Utopia, with Rising Sun Slash."

**Chrysalis: 600-0**

"No!" Chrysalis called out as the Seal shrank, "Please help me, Shadow Walker!"

Once the Chrysalis was on the ground, I looked down and saw my body was still black. I felt to my knees and began to cry.

"What's wrong?" Ditzy asked.

"I need love to survive now," I replied, "I don't want to feed off of you."

Ditzy knelt down in front of me, "But I love you. She said that you won't hurt me because I do."

She kissed me and I heard a cracking sound. I pulled away to look down and found the strange shell was falling away to reveal sweat covered fur.

I internally thanked any deity that existed before kissing Ditzy again.


	12. Chapter 11

_Should I tell her? But what if she finds it creepy, or never trusts me again._

I was waiting in line at Quills and Sofas, trying to figure out if I should tell Ditzy about My Little Pony. My knowledge of the happenings of Ponyville seemed too extensive for somepony who had only been in town for six weeks. It made for very awkward moments.

**Flashback**

Twilight had just finished telling me about the time Trixie came to Ponyville.

"I bet she came back for revenge with some magical artifact," I joked.

"No," Twilight replied.

_What?_

**End Flashback**

If I had gotten that wrong, who knows what about the show could be wrong. Half of me wanted to tell Ditzy just so if I got anything wrong it would be understandable. But the other half thought she would be freaked out by the fact that on Earth, her whole world is fictional.

I stepped to the front of the line when I could hear yelling. Since I was the only person in line, I sat this week's purchase of quills on the counter and looked outside. I saw Snips and Snails running towards town hall.

"Hey," I yelled to them, "What's going on?"

"The Great and Powerful Trixie has returned to Ponyville," Snips said.

"Yeah," Snails agreed, "She's so amazing."

I paid for the quills and took them back to the library, where Twilight was studying.

"Hey Twilight," I said, "Your old pal, Trixie, is back."

Twilight looked up, "What do you mean? I haven't heard anything about her since she left."

I shrugged, "I just know what Snips and Snails said."

I went back outside and walked towards town hall.

"Hey," Ditzy called out, coming to a smooth landing beside me.

"Hi Ditzy," I said, "Nice landing."

"Thanks, I've been practicing. I heard that Trixie is back."

"I heard the same. Let's see what's up."

We walked to Trixie's trailer/stage where she was performing magic. We could see Dinky and Sparkler pushing their way through the crowd. Dinky was holding her head in pain.

"What's wrong with her?" Ditzy asked.

"She has a headache Mom," Sparkler replied, "I'm taking her home."

As they were talking I could see Dinky's eyes change. Her pupils changed from slits to normal.

Ditzy left with her daughters and I was standing alone in the crowd.

"Now," Trixie said, "The Great and Powerful Trixie needs a volunteer from the crowd!"

After a few seconds a pony walked onstage. The pony was Flutter Night.

""First off Trixie would like to thank the extremely handsome stallion who walked up here for participating," Trixie said.

"Get off the stage," Somepony yelled.

"Hey," I said, "Let her perform."

"She nearly destroyed the town!"

"So have some of my closest friends, but you don't blame them."

"Thank you sir," Trixie said to me, "Trixie never meant for the ursa to attack the town. Trixie only wished for you to forgive her." After a few moments of silence (minus Snips and Snails' cries of admiration) Trixie began to perform again, "Now the Great and Powerful Trixie will turn this stallion into a foal!"

_Wait. How can she do that unless…? This is not good!"_

Before I could yell to run, Trixie removed her cloak to reveal the Alicorn Amulet. She fired her spell at Night, turning him into a foal.

"What did you do to him?" Twilight yelled out as she flew over.

"I merely turned your pathetic coltfriend into an actual colt," Trixie replied, dropping her Great and Powerful Trixie persona, "Now, give us the human or else."

_Us?_

A dark mist rose from Trixie's trailer. The mist took the shape of a unicorn and solidified.

"Hello Miss Sparkle," Sombra said, "It is nice to finally meet you in person."

"S-Sombra?" Twilight said, confused, "But you're dead."

"Yet I am here. Now relinquish the human or-"

"Those eyes!" I turned to see Ditzy on the ground, crying.

Ignoring my confusion, I summoned my duel disk, "Trixie Lulamoon, Sombra, I challenge you both to a duel, if you change Night back to normal."

Trixie blasted a crying Night back to normal, "Fine, he looks much better as a full grown pony."

Twilight's mane sparked and Night blinked, "What's going on here?"

Trixie pushed Night away and said, "You will both duel us."

Trixie and Sombra summoned their duel disks. Trixie's was a generic battle city variant, while Sombra's was a black, strange version with three blades pointing outwards. Night also summoned his disk. Sombra used Oricalcum Ring and four dark crystals appeared.

**Duel Start**

**Trixie Lulamoon and Sombra: ?**

**Zach and Flutter Night: ?**

The life point image on my duel disk had a question mark, "What's up with our life points?"

Sombra spoke up, "When you duel me, the duel lasts until you cannot continue. Now I activate the field spell Advanced Dark. Now I summon Advanced Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus (ATK 1800)."

"More Crystal Beasts," Night said, "I guess this is for Sky dueling them last time."

"Yes, I know that Blueblood used some Crystal Beast cards, but mine are their true, dark form. When I summon Sapphire Pegasus, I can put Advanced Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise in my spell and trap card zone. I end my turn."

"I draw," Night said, "I activate Into the Void. I draw one card. I activate Infernity Launcher to send Infernity Destroyer to the graveyard. Now I summon Infernity Necromancer (ATK 0) and switch him to defense mode with his effect (DEF 2000). Now I set three cards and use the second effect of my Necromancer to bring back Infernity Destroyer (ATK 2300). I end my turn."

Trixie drew, "Trixie activates Ancient Rules to summon Dark Magician (ATK 2500). Now Trixie activates Dark Magic Attack to destroy all your spells and traps."

"I activate Infernity Barrier to negate your card," Night countered.

"Trixie ends her turn."

I drew, "I summon Goblindburgh (ATK 1400), which allows me to summon Gagaga Magician (ATK 1500) and use the effect of Kagetokage (1100). Now I use the effect of my Gagaga Child to summon it as level four (ATK 800). I build two overlay networks with these cards to xyz summon Number 39: Utopia (ATK 2500) and Number 44: Sky Pegasus (ATK 1800). I now use the effect of Number 44 to destroy Dark Magician. Normally you could pay 1000 life points to negate this, but since we don't have life points you can't."

My Pegasus (which is actually a pegasus unlike most cards) flew through Dark Magician and destroyed it.

"I end my turn."

Sombra drew, "I activate Crystal Promise to summon Advanced Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise from my spell and trap zone (DEF 2000). I summon Advanced Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger (ATK 1600). I attack Number 44 (ATK 1600-2000)."

I decided to let the attack go through and instantly regretted it. It felt like Ditzy flew into me at high speed, again. I held my head in pain.

"I end my turn."

Night drew, "I summon Infernity Beetle (ATK 1200). I tune Infernity Beetle to Infernity Destroyer to synchro summon Infernity Doom Dragon (ATK 3000). Now I use the effect of Infernity Necro mancer to bring back Infernity Destroyer (ATK 2300). I attack your Crystal Beasts Tiger and Pegasus with my two Infernities."

Sombra stumbled back but otherwise looked unharmed. He actually seemed to be happy about the pain.

"I end my turn."

Trixie drew, "Trixie activates Ectoplasmer. Now she activates Monster Reborn to bring back Dark Magician (ATK 2500). Now Trixie attacks Infernity Destroyer."

"I activate the effect of Utopia to negate the attack," I called out.

"Trixie ends her turn, which allows Trixie to destroy Dark Magician and deal you damage."

We got hit by an energy blast, and were both knocked to the ground. I found it hard to hold up my duel disk and Night had a bloody nose.

I drew, "I set a card and a monster and end my turn, so due to Ectoplasmer I have to destroy Utopia and deal you damage."

Sombra again looked like he hardly hurt, while Trixie stumbled as she tried to stand.

Sombra drew, "I summon Advanced Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle (ATK 1400) and equip it with Crystal Release (ATK 1400-2200). I attack your Infernity Necromancer."

Night shook his head at me and I let the attack go through. I then realized that as long as only defense position monsters were destroyed, we would be okay.

"I end my turn, so I have to destroy Cobalt Eagle, and you know what that means."

I didn't feel as much pain with that blast, likely because of the lower attack points. But it still hurt like heck.

"Since I had to send Crystal Abundance to the graveyard, I can place Advanced Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle in my spell and trap zone."

Night drew, "I summon another Infernity Necromancer (DEF 2000). Now I use his effect to summon Infernity Beetle (ATK 1200). I tune my Beetle and Destroyer and synchro summon Void Ogre Dragon (ATK 3000). Now I activate Infernity Break. I banish the Infernity Necromancer in my graveyard to destroy Ectoplasmer. Now I use Infernity Doom Dragon to attack Sombra's Crystal Beast and Void Ogre Dragon to attack Trixie. I end my turn."

Sombra got up quickly, but was covered in scratches. Trixie, on the other hand, was on the ground, panting.

"Get up you insufferable mare!" Sombra said.

Trixie slowly stood up, "I- I mean, Trixie draws. Trixie sets a monster and end her turn."

I drew, "I summon Dododo Warrior with his effect, but needing to decrease his attack points (ATK 2600-1800). I activate Gagaga Revenge to bring back Gagaga Magician (ATK 1500). I activate Gagaga Magician's effect to make him level six and overlay my monsters to xyz summon Number 6: Chronamaly Atlandis (ATK 2600). Now I equip him with the Utopia in my graveyard (ATK 2600-3850). I attack Sombra directly."

For once Sombra seemed to have a hard time standing. I smiled knowing that our repeated attacks were doing something.

"I end my turn."

Sombra drew, "I set a card and activate another Crystal Promise to summon Advanced Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle (300). Now I summon Advanced Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth (ATK 1700). I end my turn."

"I draw," Night said, "I set a card and use the effect of Infernity Necromancer to bring back Infernity Destroyer (ATK 2300). I attack Sombra and his cards with all my Infernities!"

All Sombra's monsters were destroyed and he was knocked to the ground.

"I end my turn."

Trixie drew, "Trixie activates Beckon to Darkness to destroy Chronamaly Atlandis. Now Trixie sets a monster and ends her turn."

I drew and thought about activating my face down Call of the Haunted, but then decided not to because I wouldn't be able to use Utopia Ray's effect. Plus, I had a monster face down to protect me, "I pass this turn."

Sombra drew and began to laugh, "This card is your downfall. I summon Advanced Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat (ATK 1200). Now I activate Dark Hole to destroy all monsters on the field."

_Now he has seven Advanced Crystal Beats in his graveyard!_

"I activate Rainbow Gravity. Since I have seven Crystal Beasts in my graveyard, I can summon Rainbow Dark Dragon (ATK 4000)! Now I activate his effect, by banishing all the dark monsters in my graveyard, my dragon gains 500 attack points for each (ATK 4000-7500). Rainbow Dark Dragon, attack Flutter Night with Rainbow Dark Refraction!"

"Night, no!" I called out as I ran in front of him.

When the attack hit, I was filled with unimaginable pain. I fell to the ground, my coat smoking.

"Zach!" Ditzy called out as she ran to me. Through cracked eyelids, I could see her stop at an invisible barrier made by the crystals, "Wake up Zach! Wake up!"

I heard Sombra gasp a little bit and say, "I finally realized where I recognized you from. It was in Manehatten, about eight or nine years ago when my prison weakened for a few days. I see my knockout spell had some side-effects."

_This is Dinky's father?!_

Suddenly I felt something snap within me. It was like an unbridled rage that I never knew I had. I slowly stood and Sombra gasped even louder, "How are you alive? That blast would have killed a normal pony."

"I'm not a normal pony," I growled, "Pass your turn, Night."

"Um, okay," Night said, "I pass."

Trixie drew, "You will never be able to survive another attack, so Trixie ends her turn."

I focused all my will into my disk and drew, "I activate Call of the Haunted to bring back Utopia (ATK 2500). Now I activate Rank-Up-Magic Limited Barian's Force. I combine the force of two worlds into one form. Come forth, Chaos number 39: Utopia Ray V (ATK 2600)! I use the effect of Utopia to destroy Rainbow Dark Dragon!"

Utopia slashed through Rainbow Dark Dragon and slashed into Sombra's chest. Sombra screamed in pain as he bled shadows. His body seeped into the ground and I knew and he was gone.

"You can't survive another attack Trixie. Surrender and I promise to find a way to save you."

"Trixie will never give up!"

I shook my head. The Alicorn Amulet was messing with her head, "I attack you directly."

Trixie was knocked to the ground and she screamed as her soul was removed. I began to see spots in my vision and fell to my knees as my adrenaline wore off.

Ditzy ran to my side, "Are you alright?"

I slowly nodded and said, "We need to talk in private."

I stood up and used Ditzy as a crutch as we walked back to her house. As we walked up to her room, we could see that Dinky didn't have a headache.

I sat on Ditzy's bed and said, "Sombra is Dinky's father."

Ditzy nodded, "I knew ever since Twilight told me about the Crystal Empire. I never told anypony because I thought they would see my little muffin as a freak. I never wanted her to feel that."

I put a leg around Ditzy, "She isn't a freak. I just want to know if she has done shadow magic."

Ditzy shook her head, "She hasn't done any yet, but her eyes sometimes change when she gets angry."

We sat in silence for a few moments before I sighed, "Ditzy, I have something to tell you."

"W-what is it?"

"Just promise me that it won't leave this room."

Ditzy looked at me for a moment before saying, "Okay."

"Ditzy, remember when I talked you about television?"

"Of course. The movie box thing."

"Well, there are a large number of shows on. One of them takes place… in Equestria."

"Wait. In your world, Equestria is just a television show?"

I nodded, "Are you freaked out?"

"No. It does explain how you know a lot about Equestria. Do I have many fans?"

I laughed, "Almost everyone loves you, the only ponies who rival you in popularity are the Elements of Harmony and Luna. And it's all because of your eyes."

Ditzy repressed a squeal, "I can't believe I'm loved on your world."

I gave Ditzy a kiss, "Earth isn't the only place where you're loved."

Ditzy and I sank into a deeper kiss.


	13. Chapter 12

"Knock. Knock. Knock," a somepony was knocking at the door.

I went to the door and opened it, revealing five little kids, Pinkie , Ditzy, and Sparkler.

"Nightmare Night, what a fright! Give us something sweet to bite!" the kids and Pinkie said.

Pinkie was dressed as a chicken like last year. Scootaloo was a bat pony. Sweetie Bell was a knight. Apple Bloom was dressed as a ghost. Pipsqueak was dressed as one of Luna's guard. Dinky was dressed as Princess Luna.

"Hi there my little ponies," I said, suppressing a laugh at my joke, "Those are some great costumes."

As I handed out the candy I said, "I'll get Twilight in a minute to help with your mane, Dinky."

When I gave them all candy (Pinkie a little more than the others) Pinkie and Sparkler took the others to get more candy while Ditzy and Dinky came inside with me."

"So how's Nightmare Night?" I asked.

"We went to a couple houses on the way here," Ditzy replied, pushing up her paper bag hat (I was dressed as plastic), "You?"

I shrugged, "It's been really slow so far. Night came in a few minutes ago to…"

We walked into the back are of the tree where Twilight and Night were making out on the couch. I put a hoof over Dinky's eyes and said, "Hello."

The two jumped apart, blushing. Twilight was dressed as Clover the Clever and Night was dressed as a grim reaper pony (known as Mort in some fics).

"Hello there," Twilight said, "Sorry about that"

I removed my hoof from Dinky, "You said that you could help make Dinky's hair like Princess Luna's."

"Of course."

As Twilight began to do her spell I whispered in Night's ear, "Seriously dude. You knew Dinky was coming."

Night transformed into Sky and flew through the window, yelling, "I'll fix that!"

Once Twilight's spell was complete, we left and took Dinky whatever the pony equivalent of trick or treating is.

After a couple hours of going around, Dinky collected a huge bag of candy. We were almost back to Ditzy's house when Dinky held a hoof to her head.

"What's wrong Muffin?" Ditzy asked.

Dinky opened up her eyes and I saw that her pupils were slits. I summoned my duel disk and produced a ball of light from my horn.

"How sweet," a somewhat familiar voice said, "The little filly is pretending to be my weaker half."

A cloud of purple smoke appeared and transformed into Nightmare Moon.

"Nightmare Moon," I said, "I thought the Elements destroyed you."

Nightmare Moon laughed, "My spirit was banished to Tartarus, as are all spirits attacked and banished. I challenge you to a duel."

A duel disk appeared on NMM's right arm. I noticed it was the same as Paradox's, which led me to think she was using Malefics (strangely appropriate).

"Get the others," I said, activating my disk, "They'll try to send her back if I don't beat her quick enough."

**Duel Start**

**Zach: 8000**

**Nightmare Moon: 8000**

Nightmare Moon went first, "I activate Malefic World."

Ponyville became a futuristic city. Everpony began to run away towards the library.

"Now I banish the Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my hand to summon Malefic Blue-Eyes White Dragon (ATK 3000). I end my turn."

I drew, "I summon Gagaga Magician (ATK 1500). Because I summoned a level four monster I can summon Kagetokage (ATK 1400). I overlay my monsters and xyz summon Number 39: Utopia (ATK 2500). I overlay Utopia to xyz summon Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray (ATK 2500). I equip Utopia with Zexal Weapon Unicorn Spear (ATK 2500-4400). I attack your Malefic Blue-Eyes."

**Nightmare Moon: 8000-6600**

NMM laughed, "I can pay half my life points to summon Malefic Truth Dragon (ATK 5000)."

**Nightmare Moon: 6600-3300**

I saw her strategy coming from a mile away, "I set a card and end my turn."

NMM drew, "I equip Malefic Truth Dragon with Megamorph (ATK 5000-10,000). I attack Utopia."

I sighed, "I had a feeling one of you would try to one turn kill me, so I added this to my deck. I activate Magic Cylinder."

**Nightmare Moon: 3300-0**

"Noooooooooooooo!" NMM cried as she was hit by her own attack.

Twilight and he friends got there just as NMM's body faded away. They looked at me and I said, "She was not a good duelist."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%

Shadow Walker just gaped at the outcome of the duel, "Well that happened."

**Yep. Nightmare Moon just failed. I won't be updating this story until around Christmas, because it'll be a Hearth's Warming chapter. Also to Flutter Night, there's your one kiss.**


End file.
